Haiku
by CSI Clue
Summary: Small disciplines have big pay-offs.


Haiku

He broke Pepper's heart

Every day for years and years

That's just how it was

ooo

Karma bites hard though

And Tony feels her canines

Nipping even now

ooo

Nothing hurts him like

Pepper's little chin quiver

And bright unshed tears

ooo

In Afghanistan

He dreamt of her; bright and soft

Sunshine in his mind

ooo

Seeing her again

Chased away the chill of caves

And cold, still Yinsen

ooo

Then sunshine in blue

A pale goddess in azure

Tony falls, right then

ooo

Half of his anger

Is realizing what he's missed

Right under his nose

ooo

The other half is

Knowing how much work there is

To do to win her

ooo

Pepper can't be bought

Pepper Potts has seen it all

While sending it home

ooo

She is a willow

Flexible but strong inside

With overlooked grace

ooo

Now when he sees her

The shame that he never had

Rises between them

ooo

The caves and the arc

Have given Stark inner steel

And an virgin heart

ooo

To woo this woman

Tony resorts to courtship

Instead of conquest

ooo

Flowers, candy, wine

And trickiest of all things

Home-made poetry

ooo

Tony sucks at it

Politely Jarvis concurs

But offers help too

ooo

Tony is pissed off

But too smart to reject help

Humility's hard

ooo

"Using you, not I,

Will appeal to Miss Potts more—

Make it about her."

ooo

"But _I_ feel all this-

How will she know what I mean

Unless I use I?"

ooo

"Only you sir, would."

Jarvis informs him; Tony sighs

"You're right, it sucks. Damn."

ooo

"It's not like you sir

To quit—is there something wrong?"

Jarvis inquires.

ooo

Then Tony looks up

His small smile bleak and twisted.

"Can't do it, Jarvis."

ooo

"Engineering, yes.

Math, science, seductions, yes.

But poetry, no."

ooo

"I beg to differ

Challenges are your forte;

Miss Potts is worth it."

ooo

"But I suck at rhymes.

My sonnets are pretentious

And my limericks—no."

ooo

"You must go smaller

Sir; the haiku might work well

To express your heart."

ooo

He studies the form

Learns kigo and kireji

Brevity's beauty

ooo

Tony takes the time

To read Basho and Kojo

Of frogs and full moons

ooo

The microfocus

Of raindrops and temple bells

Tiny captured joy

ooo

Magnificent art

A thumbnail of the moment

Perfect for Pepper

ooo

He begins to write

Little scribbles on scraps

Snowflakes of verses

ooo

Matchbooks and receipts

Hold the first of his attempts

His handwriting cramped

ooo

_The curve of your smile_

_Secret and so sensual_

_Uplifts my soul, Pep_

_ooo_

He considers this

Thinks of Pepper in moonlight

Breathless and lovely

ooo

_Your kiss will save me_

_And stay on my mouth always_

_Brighter than my arc_

_ooo_

Tony frowns; not '_arc_'

Then replaces it with '_soul'_

And re-reads the line

ooo

'_brighter than my soul'_

Is romantic but not right—

Her kiss is much more

ooo

Tony sighs; it's work

This poetry stuff and yet

He finds it worthwhile

ooo

_The brush of your hand_

_Along the back of my neck_

_Makes me your puppy_

_ooo_

That will make her laugh

Tony smiles at that image

Pleased at the idea

ooo

_Waterfall of fire_

_Your undone hair is all that_

_I am drawn to flame_

_ooo_

_Cinnamon freckles_

_Scattered on your skin like stars_

_Each deserves a kiss_

_ooo_

_When you are angry_

_I tremble with fear and lust_

_In awe of your grace_

_ooo_

That one is good, yes

Tony remembers her rage

And how it moves him

ooo

_Long, pale slender hands_

_I dream of their touch on me_

_Wandering my skin_

_ooo_

It comes easier now

This quiet intensity

Pepper in focus

ooo

_Scent of vanilla_

_Faint as a whisper, ghost sweet_

_Coming home to you_

_ooo_

_Wish I had a heart_

_To give you, and not this arc_

_Standing in the way_

_ooo_

_Second shot at life_

_I won't waste this one, Pepper_

_I love you so much_

_ooo_

Tony stares at it

Not a haiku; a promise

He can't wait to keep

ooo

Smiling, he writes it

With the others on a page

Neat as he can print

ooo ooo ooo

Pepper picks it up

This page under her omelet

Confused, she reads it

ooo

This waiting kills him

Watching her read his haiku

Hoping she won't laugh

ooo

Tony looks at her

Pepper draws in a quick breath

Eyes like summer skies

ooo

She folds the paper

And tucks it into her blouse

To rest on her heart

ooo

Plates are pushed away

Pepper's lips are on his ear

Hot tickly breath

ooo

"You are amazing,"

She breathes and turns to kiss him.

Love, home, perfect

ooo

Later in the dark

Tony picks up a soft brush

Her bare spine his scroll

end


End file.
